


Full Bodied Love

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, can u feel the luv 2nite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro is truly a man in a deep-seeded love for the love of his life - he decides to wax poetic about it, but only to himself.





	Full Bodied Love

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH UPDATE WHO?? NEVER HEARD OF HER

Shiro is in love with Lance.

Lance, eyes of stars reflected on the water of the ocean in the dead of night. A boy with the power to shine all the love he has towards a person with a simple smile or sparkle in his eyes. The Universe doesn't have enough room for Lance, and that's just fine. Shiro would leave with him if he could, become a vast entity along with Lance if it were possible. But even though neither the ocean or even space itself can contain such an explosion of life that is the star-ridden-in-the-night-sea that is Lance, here he is in Shiro''s little ship that can somehow transform into a giant, protective robot.

A young man with a smile of the clouds. A fluffy white thing that makes Shiro's heart explode into a million pieces left and scatter in the sky. Thin sometimes and transparent in their intentions, yet thick as storm clouds in other cases, wobbling lips and glossy eyes in lieu of windy skies that carry happy moods. Dark and thundering with disbelieving grins, light and airy in sleepy moments lying unguarded. Night sky in his eyes, clouds in a smile, hair a refracted sunlight.

Chestnut locks that curl around Shiro's fingers in an enticing caress, begging to be played with. Star-ocean-cloud will glisten ever brighter, thick, white clouds on a cool spring day. Strands that will twist in different directions and disappear, only to peak out again, slightly out of order. A rainbow of shades with a solid brown of copper and maple syrup brown. It shines bright, overshadowing his long lashes yet emphasizing them all the same.

His skin is caffeine, addictive. Star-ocean-cloud-light intertwined with coffee, tea, hot chocolate. (Because Lance isn't hot cocoa, isn't water, there's so much _more_ to him than that.) Being around him shakes Shiro to his core, rattling his teeth and making his heart pound so _hard_ in his chest that palpitations would be less painful. A buzzing through his veins like coffee, a calming presence when needed like tea, scalding to swallow as hot chocolate. He can't articulate his feelings to Lance, not without being teased or stuttering as his heart often does. And so he lets the caffeine, the tea and coffee and hot chocolate, be added to the star-ocean-cloud-light.

He moves with a practiced yet not ease that comes from years of caring-too-much-too-little. A melody of his own as he confidently strides through Shiro's heart as if he owns it (which he does) on legs made of saxophones, every step coordinated. Voice spoken and shaking the room in the boisterous notes of a French hon. The movements of his hands as he speaks smooth and jerky as a violin. Fingers flutes, toes playful harmonicas in the night as he wiggles his toes in soft socks. He makes star-ocean-cloud-light-caffeine mix with harmony in such a compelling way that sometimes Shiro wants to cry.

(And sometimes he does cry in the middle of the night. It can be about anything with silents hiccups, then his star-ocean-cloud-light-caffeine-harmony pop into his head to soothe him. Shiro cries even harder, stronger, heart _hurting_  even _more_ because Lance is the only person he's ever met that could make him feel such a way. Make him cry in such a way.)

There are times when Shiro will think he's in over his head. Lance -

With night-ocean-eyes blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears mourning the loss of family.

With cloudy smiles dim with fear, hidden in thin clouds to bring the team together.

With light, syrupy, tempting hair that he forcefully shoves Shiro's hand in, almost like a puppy.

With the addictive, tingling feeling of a dulled and sensitive feeling to flushed cheeks with a smattering of freckles.

With words that twinkle out of his mouth, tittering like a flute and making Shiro topple over himself in glee.

Then he realizes that maybe, star-ocean-cloud-light-caffeine-harmony boys are meant to be fallen in love with.

Realizes that there is one boy for him, forever and always.

He comes to, with a half-awake Lance curled into his side, and knows he's not being dramatic when dark-sky-oceans are revealed slowly to him by dark ropes of tide-lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS STRESS RELIEF BECAUSE I AM STRESSED AF WITH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, I MIGHT GO GENTLE INTO THAT GOOD NIGHT MOTHER FU-


End file.
